


Kitten Trail

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Cats, M/M, RinRei Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jogging is fun but it's even better with people (or cats in this case) by your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Trail

**Author's Note:**

> RinRei Week Day 2- Jogging
> 
> I'm so sorry. This is very self indulgent by adding Cats to the mix

Jogging was not only a great pastime but also very beneficial to ones heath. It builds stamina, releases stress, builds muscle strength, and overall was a good was to blow off steam. Much to Rei’s surprise was that jogging was even better with an adequate jogging partner. Even though Rin could be extremely dramatic and difficult to be around he was at least pleasant enough to jog with. The first time they jogged together it was by accident. Not wanting to let his routine be thrown off Rei would wake up rather early on off days and jog at a nearby trail in a park. The gorgeous scenery and quiet helped bring up his spirits and clear his mind. One particular day he ran into Rin (quite literally) while jogging and the boy joined him for the rest of the jog. From then on their meet ups became a regular thing. So did the kissing. 

If Rei had to think of a downside to jogging with Rin was that more often than not they ended up doing more kissing than jogging. Though Rei isn’t sure that actually counts as a downside. Today was no different than many others. They got ready and met at the entrance of the park, exchanged greetings, made sure they had water for later, and set off for the trail. The two only managed to get about three fourths down the longest trail before stopping at a bench. Rei flopped down on the bench eyes closed and took a long drink of his water. Rin grinned as he sat on Rei’s lap suddenly and began kissing the boy. Rei had long ago given up complaining and quickly gave in. 

Except this time Rei couldn’t concentrate on the extremely hot task at hand. A raspy yet squeaky sound broke the calm silence around them. The only reason it was annoying was because it was so faint Rei wasn’t even sure if he was actually hearing it. Rin trailed kisses down his neck and Rei gasps quietly and tries to focus on Rin. Then he heard it again but much louder and distressed? Now Rei was sure he was hearing something. Putting a hand between them Rei sat up to listen. 

“What are you doing?” Rin huffed annoyed at being stopped. Rei glanced behind Rin and at the source of the distracting noise. A gray kitten with amber eyes stared at the two boys from the edge of the trail. Rei nudged Rin off and kneeled down to coax the kitten over. Rin watched half angry that a cat interrupted their moment but Rin would be a liar if he said he didn’t think it was cute how Rei was right now.

“What are you doing out here all alone little one?” Rei whispers quietly as the kitten approaches him. Rei rubs the kittens head and it begins to purr instantly. Rei slowly reaches into his bag and pulls out some water pouring a small amount on the ground. The kitten drinks it quickly and rubs against Rei’s leg. Smiling Rei continues to rub the kitten and even takes a few pictures. Rin is sure if he has to sit through anymore of this his teeth will rot from how cute it was.  
“Oi we’re way off schedule.” Rin says bumping gently into Rei to get his attention.

“You didn’t seem to care when you were kissing me but I suppose we should continue our jog.” Rei sighs and slowly stands up so not to startle the kitten. The walk a little ways away then continue their jog after biding the kitten a goodbye. Rei can’t help but worry about its safety but the chances of actually seeing again are slim.

At least he thought it was. The next time they jog Rei sees a familiar face hiding under the bench they stopped at last time. Slowing his pace Rei confirms that it is indeed the kitten. The two boys stop running and the kitten greets them with a raspy quiet meow. Rin then takes off his bag and pulls out a zip-lock bag full of shredded meat most likely chicken.  
“Were you expecting to see the kitten again?” Rei asks clearly amused with Rin’s actions. The red head blushes and ignores his boyfriends comment.

“I thought if there was a possibility that it’d appreciate the food is all!” Rin huffs as he pours out the food. The kitten eats it in a matter of minutes and then demanded to be rubbed by Rin. The two stayed there for half an hour rubbing and talking to the kitten. After realizing how much time they spent the two say goodbye and leave.

Sometimes they do see the kitten while jogging and sometimes they don’t. It depends really since they have no idea if the kitten has a home or not anyway. Rei debated taking the cat in but he found out that his apartment doesn’t allow pets. So instead they made due with just feeding it when it was around. What they didn’t expect was for the cat to start following them after they left. One day they took off jogging again after saying goodbye and the cat was by Rei’s side. Not thinking much of it Rei let the cat be and all three finished their jog together.

It became routine after that. The cat would sit on the bench waiting for the two boys to jog past. Rin and Rei would stop feed it and rub it then they’d finish their jog. Other early park goers noticed the odd group of two boys and a cat but didn’t say much. They’ve seen weirder and besides at least this spectacle was cute.

So Rei had to revise his earlier statement. Jogging is a great past time and all but it’s even better with someone to jog with **and** a cat.


End file.
